Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World!
Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World! is a comedy-adventure spin-off series of Happy Tree Friends Fanon that was created by EmeraldPit. The series revolves around 10 characters from Happy Tree Friends Fanon who go on all sorts of adventures throughout Happy Tree Town. The series was announced shortly after The Shallows was released. Similarly to The Shallows, the characters take on a human-esque appearance and speak in clear English. However, Josh and Peppy will not be returning in the series and will be replaced by two new characters who were not in The Shallows. http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Tree_Friends_Fanon:_Our_World!#comm-89298 The series aired for two seasons. The first episode, "Spy See What You Did There", premiered on October 3rd, 2015. Season 2 for the series was confirmed November 5th of 2015 and is set to air somewhere in 2016. It was confirmed via a teaser on May 9th, 2016 that Season 2 would premiere on May 14th, 2016. The show was officially canceled on June 26th, 2016 with Swallow Your Pride without a proper ending or finale. A new series titled, "Happy Tree Friends Fanon Agents" serves as a spin-off for the series and takes place one year after the events in Our World!. Plot The series centers around 10 characters who live Happy Tree Town. In every episode, some or all the characters go a crazy and wacky adventure. Similar to the original series, the show juxtaposes regular human begins with extreme graphic violence. Each episode revolves around the characters enduring accidental events of bloodshed, pain, dismemberment, and/or death. Characters Click here to see cast bios Production Development The series was announced shortly after The Shallows premiered September 6th, 2015. Even prior to the film being complete, production for Our World! already begun. and Trippy in their new outfits.]]On November 5th, 2015, Season 2 for Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World! was announced. This season will consist of 13 episodes rather than 9, unlike the first season. In this season, all the characters will receive a redesign and will wear different articles of clothing. The series was offically canceled on June 26, 2016. Casting Originally, the cast from The Shallows was going to be carried over from there to Our World! However, Josh and Peppy were dropped from the original cast and replaced by two new characters, Aiden and Zelena. Once it was announced that Josh and Peppy won't be returning, there were numerous suggestions as to who would replace them. Some suggestions included Raymond, Skyfire, Raven, Pinkie, Phyre, and Clesta. Clesta was going to be cast instead of Zelena, but canonically, she was killed off and couldn't return. When EmeraldPit was asked as to why Josh was dropped, he stated, "I kind of felt Josh ran his course for this series. I put him and Peppy both in the Shallows, but I felt like they seemed so out of place with the others. Don't get me wrong, he's still an amazing character, but I don't think he's the right one for this show." http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Tree_Friends_Fanon%3A_Our_World!#WikiaArticleComments On October 13th, 2015, there was a poll placed to see if viewers wanted to add another cast member to the show. Bucky was the first to be suggested, but the idea was overall dropped. Episodes See Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World!/Episodes for a full list and descriptions. Music See Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World!/Music for more information. A soundtrack album titled Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World! - Season 1 OST was released October 27th, 2015. Throughout the series, songs from the soundtrack are included in each episode. In "Spy See What You Did There", the song "You, Me and the Beat" by Dove Cameron is played at the end of the episode where Vanilla, Britton, Aiden, and Trippy are talking at school about the whole ordeal they went through. In "This Prom Is So Da Bomb", the song "Good Is the New Bad" by Dove Cameron, China Anne McClain, and Sofia Carson is played once Bun frees the whole group from prison. In "Zelena Arc Part 1", the song "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse plays in the beginning when Zelena is delivering her monologue. It also plays in Zelena Arc Part 2 with her battle against Corvus. In that same episode, the main theme song "Believe" sung by Shawn Mendes plays once the group defeats Corvus. Two musical numbers are sung in the episode, but are not on the soundtrack. In "Happy Shalloween", the song "Demons" by Imagine Dragons plays in the beginning when the whole group is playing with the Ouiji board. In the same episode, the song "This Is How We Do" by Katy Perry plays once Vanilla sees the party going on. In "Mirror, Mirror", "Moments" by Mutrix is played often. Even though it serves as Robo Star's theme, he didn't play a large role in the episode. In "Camping Trip", "How Country Feels" by Randy Houser is played when the gang is offically in California. In the same episode, the instrumental of "Anaconda" by Nicki Minaj plays when Bun turns into Yip. In "School Sux", "Another Part of Me" by Michael Jackson plays when the group is being chased by Flippy. In "Love Will Remember", the song of the same title by Selena Gomez plays throughout the episode. The entire cast even hums the instrumental at the end of the episode. Trivia *Josh and Peppy were confirmed to not be main characters in the series. **They were confirmed to be replaced by Aiden and Zelena.http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Tree_Friends_Fanon:_Our_World!#comm-89479 *The show is intended for those 13 and older. (View below for regularly featured content). **'Violence:' Mild violence, mutilation, some bloody situations **'Sexual Themes:' Sexual innuendos, nudity (censored) **'Drugs & Alcohol:' Alcoholic beverages are show throughout, no drugs used. **'Humor:' Sitcom-styled, sometimes parody. **'Language:' Foul language and profanity featured often. *In this series, the cast live in Happy Tree Town, New York which is a few minutes outside of New York City. **This reveals that the series takes place in the real world and that they all live in the United States of America. *There were originally 10 episodes in the first season. But one of the episodes titled "Cruel Fight" was scraped. Category:Spinoffs Category:Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World!